The New Classmate (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Tip_Nose_Bandage.png Nora_Angry.png Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg Transcript *Henry: all righty guys Time for School. *Tip: School. *Penny: now that is A Fun-Tastic. *Sherman: oh no, i hate school *Penny: whats wrong? *Sherman: you had a Fight in 2014 the kids will blame me. *Penny: Don't Worry how bad coud get worse. *Nate: don't be Scared there Kids know that? *Tip: i hope we can make friends *Sherman: okay be Cool sherman. get a hold on myself (inhales) All Right Lets Go. *(at school) *Sherman: everything seems to be normal. act cool. ("sings the muffin man") *Lincoln and Clyde: Hi Sherman *Sherman; Hello Guys *Clyde: whats the famous hold up? *Shrman: Really Fine. *Lincoln: you don't wanna get Trouble eh? *Sherman: no i am not Trouble i will be Fine i will be carefull to that Bullying. *Tip: bullies? =( *Penny: Tip calm down *Teacher: Okay class time to get the Homeworks *Sherman: okay (inhales and exales) I'll Be the Best *(Later) *(All Papers Ranks A+) *Teacher: nicely done sherman Penny, Nate and Tip Lincoln and Clyde and all of you nice done *Sherman: that was Easy. *Trainer: all right Lets Play Dodgeball. *Sherman: DODGEBALL! D: *Penny: ha i am gonna win *Trainer: trow the balls! *(Trowing the Balls) *Tip: Got it *(tip trows the ball at other bullies) *Penny: Ahh! (ducks) Sherman Look Out! *Sherman: (Ducks) *Nate: Yikes! (Ducks and Jumps in Slow Motion doing a "Matrix Refrence") *Tip: Wow *Nate: Thnaks. *Tip: (gets Hit a Ball) *Penny: TIP! *Tip: ow...(sees his Nose Bleeded) *Gasp!* *Sherman: oh no! *Penny: Stop! *Penny: (Gasps! and a Bully trows a Ball at Penny screaming in slow-motion about to Close the Eyes) *Sherman: (jumps) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (saves Penny a ball jumps to the Bullies) *Bully: Huh? *Bully: (gets hit Groaning in Slow Motion) *Bully: oOHHH! *Bully: DOOOO''HH!! (they fell down)'' *Trainer: ouch. Nurse. *Nurse: Coming *(bullies and takes to the nurse room) *Penny: Sherman.....you saved my life. My Hero! (hugs sherman) *Sherman: Thank you Penny, but where is Tip? *Penny: excuse me Miss have you miss Tip? *Sherman: Yeah have you seen her? *Trainer: Nurse Room. *Sherman: She is at the Nurse Room, Come on *(at Nurse Room) *Penny: there it Is. *Penny: Tip are you ok? *Tip: Yes. but there something is goin on. *Penny what is it? *Nate: Tip are you ok? *Penny: Oh no, What happend? *Tip: i got hit by the ball *Penny: Oh my god. *Coraline: i know that happened. *Penny: coraline? *Coraline: Stay Away from the Bullies. if bullies find you he'll kick you and wedgie you. *Penny: Got it *Clyde: Wedgies!? (she bleeds his nose) *Coraline: eww Blood why she bleeds Lincoln? *Lincoln: i don't know? *Norman: so stay alert from the Bullie you guys cause if Y- *Hank: Doofused 12 of Clock! *Hawk: (to Lincoln and Clyde for gettin revenge after the Tricked!) YOU! *Bratty Kid: Well Well Well you must the the Pineapleboy and His friend. *Penny: get away from him! *Hank: NO! You get out The Way Doofus! (pushes Penny) *Sherman: Penny! *Hank: you get out of the Way or I'll Smash you! *Coraline: you and what- *(Bullies appeared) *Coraline: -army. RUN! *Nate: Come at me, if you dare *(at Playground) *Bratty Boy: (to Nate) If you Lose you squirt you will say goodbye to your friends and you friendly dancer Nora! *Hawk and Hank: (tieds up Nora) *Nora: (Growls) *Sherman: Don't Worry Tip, your nose will be fine *Nate: (glares to the Bullies) *Hawk: FIGHT! *(ding!) *Bratty Boy: (rides on a car) *Nate: eek! (runs) *Sherman: Where is Nate? *Nate: its your turn Linc. (Nate trows Lincoln of the Ground and sees Bratty Kid about to Fight and she screamed and runs) *Tip: Run Lincoln Run! *Coraline: Don't Let that Guy Striked! *Clyde: (bleeds the nose) *Ted: all right, Margo, pass the ball *Ted: (trows a Ball at Bratty Boy then gets hit and fell on the floor) *Bratty: AAH! (CRASH!) ow. *Margo: Sorry, we were just playing pass the ball *Ted. thats fine. *Lincoln: (sees the bratts and bullies trowing balls and does the "Matrix Refrence") *Margo: what's going on there? Ted: i don't know, but let´s play *Lincoln: ahh! *Ted: FIRE! *(trow balls on bratts and bullies and they gronaned in pain) *Bullies and Brats: (Groan) *Lincoln: oh than go- *Hawk: Time to Pay..PUNKY! *(Hawk and Hank about to turn Lincoln into A Human pretzel) *Lincoln: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *(school bell rings) *Teacher: okay class its time to get-OH MY GOD! (sees the bullies about to attack Lincoln) *Hawk: uh-oh were so busted! RETREAT! *(all bullies runs off) *Lincoln: (sees that Bullies are Gone) Phew. *Teacher: are you okay? Lincoln. ALL RIGHT YOU BULLIES *(bullies stops) *Teacher: PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE..RIGHT NOW! *(bullies fless of) *Teacher: these monsters are gonna be detention you okay lincoln. *Margo: come on Ted, Let's go to class *Ted: hold it. *Lincoln: Yeah i'm okay you saved my life ma'am *Ted: wow. *(School bell rings and the Kids Leaves) *Sherman: that was fantastical guys so you must be coraline and norman and edith, margo, agnes, ted, yi, aaaand....Nora? *Nate: (to Nora) hi who are you. *Sherman: Nate, class is going to start *Nate: well they star sopme days and Summer shool will be over and over and over again thats Okay its Perfectly Fine. *Sherman: oh thanks its a fun-School these bullies are the goners We shud thank that Teacher. *Teacher: you're welcome Sherman. (Sherman: huh?) As a honor for doing fun stuffs and defeating bullies you earned a Chocolate Bar. *Sherman: whoah *Nate: Thank you teacher *Teacher: and this belongs to you kid. and youre welcome *(Teacher shows the hands a Medal of Childs) *Nate: whoah. bye. *Teacher: i like a happy ending Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE